Its the end  Or not!
by loelia2007
Summary: Voici un OS assez sombre, que je préfère pas spoiler sinon vous en saurez trop!


Ce matin-là, Lisbon était comme à son habitude dans son bureau, à terminer des rapports et classer des dossiers clos, lorsque brutalement, le téléphone sonna, la faisant sursauter… Vive comme l'éclair elle décrocha

**- "Oui? Ici l'agent Lisbon!"**

**- "Bonjour agent Lisbon, ici l'inspecteur Morris, de la police locale de Sacramento. Nous avons eu un meurtre… Apparemment, quelqu'un que vous connaissez, d'après les dires d'un proche."**

**- "Heu… Qui est-ce?" **demanda-t-elle, curieuse

**- "L'homme retrouvé mort s'appelle Daniel Ruskin!"**

**- "Danny…. Danny Ruskin? Oh mon dieu!"**

Elle pensa d'un seul coup à Jane, ça allait lui faire un sacré choc….

**- "Agent Lisbon? Vous êtes là?"**

L'appel de l'inspecteur la fit revenir à la réalité.

**- "Oui oui, désolé, je pensais à quelque chose… Des souvenirs!"**

**- "Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il est parent avec un membre de votre équipe!... Patrick Jane? C'est ça?"**

**- "Oui, c'est tout à fait cela!"**

**- "Toutes mes condoléances pour lui!"**

**- "Merci! Dites-moi! Où le corps a-t-il été retrouvé?"**

**- "Dans un bois, tout près d'une cabane, où il vivait, semble-t-il!"**

**- "Ah oui d'accord… Je connais! Bon, je préviens mon équipe et nous arrivons!"**

**- "Allez-vous prévenir votre consultant?"**

**- "Non, je ne pense pas… Enfin, je le lui dirai plus tard…. Il a eu son lot de choc!"**

**- "Oui, je comprends. Bon et bien, on vous attends, dans ce cas!"**

**- "Parfait! A tout à l'heure, inspecteur!"**

Elle raccrocha, sous le choc. Comment allait-elle réussir à lui cacher cette nouvelle? Lui qui découvre toujours tout, qui sait même quand quelqu'un ment! Pourtant, elle allait devoir lui mentir, pour son bien. Elle se rendit dans l'open space, en priant intérieurement pour que Jane ne soit pas là.

**- "Les gars, on a une affaire…. Jane n'est pas là?"**

**- "Non, patron… Il est au grenier."**

**- "Ok, parfait!"**

**- "Parfait? Mais pourquoi?"** questionna Rigsby

**- "On a un meurtre…. Quelqu'un que l'on connaît assez bien… Et qui est proche de Jane…. Danny Ruskin… Il a été retrouvé mort!"**

**- "Danny? C'est pas vrai! Vous comptez le lui dire?" **demanda Cho

**- "Ben, justement, non, et je compte sur vous pour ne rien laisser filtrer en sa présence."**

**- "Pourquoi, patron? Il a bien le droit de savoir non?"** dit Van Pelt

**- "Je pense qu'il a déjà eu assez de choc pour le moment, il vaut mieux ne rien lui dire pour l'instant. C'est pour son bien, les gars. Je le lui annoncerai plus tard!"**

**- "Connaissant Jane, il va vous en vouloir, patron!" **dit Cho

**- "Oui, je sais, mais que feriez-vous à ma place? Dites-le moi franchement? **

**- "Je pense qu'on ferait pareil, boss! On ne veut pas qu'il souffre encore. Il a déjà assez souffert comme ça jusqu'à présent!" **fit Van Pelt

**- "Où le corps a-t-il été découvert?" **demanda Cho

**- "Tout près de sa cabane! D'ailleurs on va y aller, les gars. N'oubliez pas, surtout pas un mot à Jane! Je vous fais confiance!"**

**- "Bien, patron!" **firent-ils d'une seule voix.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur. Arrivés en bas, ils prirent le seul SUV restant, Cho prit le volant et partirent sur le champ en direction de la cabane du beau-frère de Jane.

10 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. L'inspecteur Morris, les voyant arriver, s'approcha de leur voiture et attendit que ceux-ci descendirent du véhicule.

**- "Inspecteur Morris" **fit-il à l'adresse de Lisbon

**- "Enchantée, inspecteur! Où est le corps?"**

**- "Il est là-bas, près de l'entrée de la cabane! Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas très beau à voir!"**

Ils s'approchèrent du lieu du crime, et Lisbon s'accroupis devant la dépouille recouverte d'une bâche. Avec lenteur, elle retira celui-ci et quand elle vit les multiples blessures au visage du mort, elle remis avec hâte la bâche, visiblement choquée.

**- "Mon dieu! Mon dieu!"**

**- "Patron? Ca va?" **demanda Van Pelt, inquiète

**- "Heu… oui… Je crois!" **dit-elle en se tenant à un arbre. **"C'est juste que ça m'a fait un choc de le voir dans cet état, Van Pelt!"**

**- "Auriez-vous une idée de qui l'aurait tué?" **demanda Rigsby

**- "Oui…. John le rouge!"**

**- "Comment pouvez-vous le savoir?" **questionna Lisbon, qui ne croyait pas trop à cela

**- "Un papier plié a été trouvé près du corps… Il contenait un poème!"**

**- "Pouvons-nous le voir?"**

**- "Oui, bien sûr! Le voici!**

L'inspecteur tendit le papier et Lisbon le prit d'autorité. Elle le déplia, et ce qu'elle lisait manqua de la faire tomber à la renverse.

_TIGER, tiger, burning bright  
In the forests of the night,  
What immortal hand or eye  
Could frame thy fearful symmetry?_

_In what distant deeps or skies  
Burnt the fire of thine eyes?  
On what wings dare he aspire?  
What the hand dare seize the fire?_

_And what shoulder and what art  
Could twist the sinews of thy heart?  
And when thy heart began to beat,  
What dread hand and what dread feet?_

_What the hammer? what the chain?  
In what furnace was thy brain?  
What the anvil? What dread grasp  
Dare its deadly terrors clasp?  
_

_When the __stars threw down their spears,  
And water'd heaven with their tears,  
Did He smile His work to see?  
Did He who made the lamb make thee?_

_Tiger, tiger, burning bright  
In the forests of the night,  
What immortal hand or eye  
Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?_

Pas de doute... Il s'agissait bien de John le rouge. Il l'avait prévenu une semaine avant qu'une autre tête allait tomber. "Quelqu'un de ton entourage va payer pour tes sottises, Patrick Jane! Attends-toi à quelque chose d'énorme!" avait-il laissé comme message sur le portable de celui-ci. Et lui qui pensait encore une fois que ça n'allait pas arriver.

**- "Alors, qu'en pensez-vous, agent Lisbon?" **questionna l'inspecteur

**- "Vous aviez raison, il s'agit bien de John le rouge! Il avait laissé un message il y a une semaine de cela sur son portable, et nous n'avions pas vraiment prêté attention!"**

**- "Nous allons emporter le corps afin que le légiste pratique une autopsie, pour connaître la cause de la mort! Et nous vous tiendrons au courant!... Ah oui, tenez le dossier, c'est vous qui allez enquêter!"**

**- "Merci inspecteur! Au revoir"**

N'ayant plus rien à faire sur place, l'équipe reprit la route du QG du CBI. Tous étaient sous le choc et il allait falloir cacher cela et montrer que tout allait bien.

Pendant ce temps, Jane, qui était resté dans le grenier pour dormir un peu, redescendit dans l'open space, et ne vit personne. Il alla à la cuisine se faire du thé, histoire de bien se réveiller, et quand sa boisson fut prête, il revint pour aller dans son cher canapé. L'équipe arriva à ce moment-là.

**- "Salut Lisbon, salut tout le monde. Hé bien? Où étiez-vous passé tous? Ca fait des heures que je vous cherche!"**

**- "Nous étions partis sur une enquête sans grande importance, Jane!"**

**- "Pourquoi ne m'aviez-vous pas appelé?"**

**- "Ben, vu que tu devais être certainement en train de dormir, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller!"**

**- "Lisbon, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me dit que tu me caches quelque chose!" **dit Jane, froidement

**- "Que? Quoi?... Mais non, Jane! Voyons, tu me connais quand même!" **fit Lisbon, outrée

**- "Je reste sur ma position… Tu me caches quelque chose! Ta voix a tremblé! Mais t'inquiètes pas, je le saurai tôt ou tard!"**

**- "Jane, voyons!"**

**- "C'est pas grave, Lisbon!" **fit Jane, une pointe de cynisme dans la voix.

Il retourna dans son fauteuil, bien décidé à ne plus leur adresser la parole. Il était certain que toute l'équipe lui cachait un truc… Mais quoi? Ca devait être quelque chose de grave pour que Lisbon refuse de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Le soir venu, tout le monde quitta le bureau. Tout le monde? Non! Lisbon était toujours dans son bureau. Jane s'en approcha, sans bruit, tel un félin, et regarda avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable à la vitre. Elle était au téléphone et semblait triste. Il écouta attentivement, le haut parleur était mis, il ne ratait rien de la conversation.

**- "Pete? C'est Lisbon, la collègue de Patrick!"**

**- "Lisbon? Hey salut! Comment vas-tu?**

**- "Pete! J'ai une affreuse nouvelle à t'annoncer! Danny…. Danny Ruskin…. Il est mort! On l'a tué!" **disait-elle, avec des sanglots dans la voix

**- "Quoi? Non, c'est pas possible? Et qui? Qui l'a tué?"**

**- "C'est John le rouge!" **et elle fondit en larme

**- "Mon dieu, Lisbon… Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Patrick? Comment l'a-t-il prit?"**

**- "Je ne lui ai encore rien dit! Je n'ai même pas la force de le lui avouer, mais il va bien falloir pourtant! J'ai peur de sa réaction!"**

**- "Dis-le lui, Teresa! Même si il a assez souffert, il mérite de savoir la vérité. Il te remerciera… Crois-moi! Je le connais!"**

**- "Ok, Pete, je le lui dirai alors!**

**- "Prends soin de lui, il va avoir besoin de toi!"**

**- "Oui, je sais, je serai présente pour lui. Merci!"**

**- "Au revoir, Lisbon!"**

Jane était resté là, à écouter sans vraiment écouter. Il était sous le choc. Alors c'était ça qu'elle lui cachait? Il en voulait terriblement à Lisbon… Mais aussi à ses collègues. Soudain, il se sentit mal, il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et s'écroula, évanoui.

Lisbon, qui avait raccroché, les larmes aux yeux, entendit du bruit près de sa porte. Elle alla voir ce que c'était et vit son consultant gisant par terre, sans connaissance. Il avait sûrement tout entendu. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et essaya de le ranimer. Elle lui tapota en douceur la joue et celui-ci se réveilla.

**- "Jane? Ca va?" **demanda-t-elle

**- "Heu! On pourrait dire ça…! " **dit-il en se relevant tant bien que mal

**- "Heuuuu…. Ecoute, Jane, je suis désolée!"**

**- "Désolée? Désolée de quoi? Que tu m'as caché la mort de Danny?"**

**- "Je sais que tu m'en veux, Jane, mais si j'ai fait ça, c'était pour ton bien!"**

**- "Pour mon bien? Me cacher ça pour mon bien? Désolé Lisbon, mais là, je suis déçu! Je pensais que tu serais de mon côté… Et je me suis bien trompé! Je pensais que tu ne me cacherais rien!" **dit-il, froidement

**- "Jane, s'il te plait!"**

Il partit sans un mot, vers l'ascenseur, l'air sombre. Lisbon ne tenta pas de le retenir. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de rester seul un moment. Ce qu'elle lui avait fait lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Il ressentait de la tristesse, mais aussi de la colère. Il décida, arrivé près de sa DS, d'aller à la cabane de son "Bro". Il ignorait que c'était là justement qu'il avait été retrouvé. Il pourrait tranquillement faire son deuil, et remettre également ses idées en place. Il monta dans son véhicule et vérifia que son arme, offert il y a quelques jours par Max Winter était toujours là, dans la boîte à gant. Quand ce fut fait, il partit en direction du bois, vers la cabane de Danny.

Lisbon, quant à elle, s'en voulait de ne rien avoir dit à Patrick. A présent, il lui en voulait, il leur en voulait. Et elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait faire. Elle avait un petit doute sur la destination qu'il avait prit. Elle attrapa ses clés, prit sa veste, son sac, ferma à double tour son bureau et partit prendre sa voiture. Elle aussi allait à la cabane dans les bois, il n'y a que là que Jane pouvait aller, pour ne pas être dérangé.

Jane était arrivé, il prit son arme et sortit de sa voiture. Il marchait dans le bois, quand il vit la petite maison de bois, il s'en approcha doucement, et vit du sang par terre.

**- "Alors, c'est ici que tu es mort, Bro! Tu vas me manquer, tu sais! Je ne suis rien sans toi! Si j'en avais eu la possibilité, je lui aurais fait payer ce qu'il t'a fait! Mais là, je ne sais plus quoi faire, Bro!"**

Il sentit des larmes monter aux yeux et les laissa couler sur ses joues, ici il pouvait sans crainte tomber le masque. Il rentra dans la maison, s'assied sur le fauteuil dépareillé et éclata en sanglot.

**- "Bro, tu me manques! J'ai trop envie de partir, je veux plus vivre! Tu es tout ce qui me restait!"**

Il sortit l'arme de sa poche et la tourna dans ses mains. Il avait envie d'en finir, mais d'un autre côté, il repensa à nouveau à Lisbon, à ses collègues… Sa famille. S'il en finissait avec la vie, c'était eux qui allaient souffrir. Il ne sut plus quoi penser. Tout tourbillonnait dans sa tête.

_**1**__**e**__** fin**_

Lisbon arriva sur place, et s'arrêta derrière la voiture de Jane. Elle alla en direction de la cabane, le cœur serré. Quand elle fut devant, elle l'appela, elle cria son nom mais seul le silence lui répondit. Alors, avec prudence, elle s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle vit alors Patrick, assis, une arme dans la main, l'air sombre et triste, des larmes dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

**- "Jane! Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie!"**

Il la regarda, les yeux dans les yeux et reporta aussitôt son attention sur son arme qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Lisbon vit dans ses yeux qu'il était prêt à tout, même à se donner la mort. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire à la mort de son beau-frère. Ils s'étaient réconciliés, pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné? Pourquoi John le rouge l'a-t-il tué? Il se sentait responsable de tout cela.

**- "Pose ton arme, Jane! Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça!**

Il arma son pistolet

**- "Jane, non!"**

Il la posa contre sa tempe, et de nouveau, posa ses yeux sur Lisbon

**- "Je suis désolé, Lisbon, j'en peux plus"**

**- "Jaaaane! NOOOON!**

Le coup partit, et le consultant s'effondra par terre, sans vie

**- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON JANE! POURQUOII? POURQUOIII AS-TU FAIS CELA?**

Elle prit le corps de son beau consultant dans ses bras et sanglota sans s'arrêter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être quelque peu calmé, elle prit son portable et fit le numéro de Cho, son ami, son frère de cœur, et lui annonça la nouvelle.

**- "Cho!... C'est Lisbon! Jane… Jane est …. Il est…."**

**- "Boss! Que se passe-t-il? Jane? Il a quoi?"**

**- "Il s'est suicidé… devant moi!"**

**- "Non! Pas lui! Pas ça!"**

**- "Je crois qu'il n'a pas supporté cela… Il s'est senti coupable!"**

**- "J'arrive, Patron! Vous êtes à la cabane de Danny?"**

**- "Oui! Prévenez les autres, svp!"**

**- "Ok, boss! Courage!"**

Un peu plus tard, toute l'équipe était présente autour de Lisbon qui pleurait, devant le corps inerte de leur consultant. Tous pleuraient, même Cho, qui d'habitude reste impassible. Il était choqué! Son frère de cœur l'avait quitté. Il avait été rejoindre sa femme, sa petite Charlotte et son "Bro". En espérant qu'à présent il était plus heureux.

_**2**__**e**__** fin**_

Lisbon arriva sur place, et s'arrêta derrière la voiture de Jane. Elle alla en direction de la cabane, le cœur serré. Quand elle fut devant, elle l'appela, elle cria son nom mais seul le silence lui répondit. Alors, avec prudence, elle s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle vit alors Patrick, assis, une arme dans la main, l'air sombre et triste, des larmes dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

**- "Jane! Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie!"**

**- "Lisbon! Comment m'as-tu retrouvé?"**

**- "Je me suis doutée que ça serait ici que tu viendrais. Que fais-tu avec une arme dans la main?"**

**- "Lisbon, je t'en prie, laisses-moi!"**

**- "Non, Jane, je ne te laisserai pas!"**

Jane fondit en larmes, Lisbon s'asseya près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, lui montrant que malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait, elle ne le laisserait pas tomber, qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui. Il sanglota.

**- "Lisbon, je ne sais plus quoi faire! Il était le seul de la famille auquel je parlais encore. A présent il ne me reste plus personne!"**

**- "N'oublie pas qu'il te reste toujours nous tous, l'équipe sera là pour toi, toujours!"**

**- "Oui je sais, Lisbon. Je m'excuse pour tantôt. J'étais en colère, je ne sais plus ce que je disais. Mais à présent, je comprends pourquoi tu as fait cela. Pour que je ne souffre pas plus que je ne souffre déjà. Et moi, comme un con, j'ai rien compris à tout cela!"**

**- "Ne t'excuse pas, Jane! Ta réaction était normale! Allez, c'est fini, je suis là!"**

Elle reprit en douceur l'arme des mains de Jane et la remis dans sa propre poche. Mais Jane l'ayant aperçut lui dit

**- "L'arme que tu m'as repris m'a été offert par Max Winter! Tu me la rendras?"**

**- 'Je verrais, Jane! Je verrais! Allez, sortons d'ici, tu as besoin d'une bonne douche et de repos! Tu vas venir chez moi! Je ne veux pas que tu restes seul!"**

**- "Oui, je suis bien d'accord, Lisbon! Merci pour tout!"**

**- "Mais ce n'est rien, Jane!**

Ils reprirent le chemin de la maison de Lisbon, laissant sur place la DS, Jane n'étant pas en mesure de conduire. Il irait la chercher un jour prochain.

_**FIN**_


End file.
